The anti-VLA-4 (Very Late Antigen 4) antibody therapeutic natalizumab is indicated to treat relapsing forms of multiple sclerosis (MS) and moderate-to-severe Crohn's Disease. Natalizumab treatment, however, is associated with an increased risk of progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy (PML), an opportunistic brain infection caused by the JC virus (JCV). PML occurs primarily in immunocompromised individuals and in patients receiving certain immunomodulatory therapies, including natalizumab. PML is hypothesized to be the result of a complex interaction between host and viral factors, leading to reactivation and mutation of latent archetype JCV to a neurotrophic form which can infect oligodendrocytes in the central nervous system.